Teenage Dream
by CokiePokie
Summary: Oneshot Klaine. Det har gått exakt två månader sedan 4x04, The Break-up. Blaine får ett samtal från Kurt som förvånar honom.


**A/N: Hejsan! Detta är min allra första Glee-fanfiction. Yey! Faktiskt så har jag två andra på gång, som också är Klaine. Jag kan kanske publicera de två här på också? **

**Hur som helst. Jag har varit helt krossad ända sedan jag såg 4x04 för första gången. Jag har läst massvis av fanfictions och har fått massor av inspiration till att skriva en egen. **

**Jag har läst massor av spoilers inför 4x05, och såvitt jag förstår så är det inte OFFICIELLT att Klaine har gjort slut, men eftersom att Chris berättade i en intervju att han "trodde" att Kurt skulle njuta av singellivet i New York så fortsätter antagligen Klaine's bråk i The Role You Were Born To Play. Men i just denna fanfiction så har inte Kurt och Blaine pratat med varandra sedan Blaine lämnade Kurt och Rachel's lägenhet morgonen efter bråket. **

**Jag började skriva denna fanfiction igår när jag inte kunde sova och läste bara igenom den lite snabbt nu, så det finns antagligen massor av grammar-fel. **

**Låtar:**

**Katy Perry - Teenage Dream**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger tyvärr inte Glee och dess karaktärer. Det för Fox/Ryan. **

* * *

Det hade gått exakt två månader sedan den där hemska kvällen då Blaine kom till New York för att överraska Kurt. Det var den kvällen då Kurt, Blaine, Finn och Rachel var på den där baren där NYADA's elever brukade tillbringa helgkvällarna. Det hade gått exakt två månader sedan Blaine berättade för Kurt om att han hade varit otrogen mot honom.

Kurt låg i sin säng och grät tyst för sig själv. Han var mycket väl medveten om vad det var för datum och det tärde på honom. Rachel var ute med sina vänner och hon visste nog inte alls att detta var datumet som Kurt och Blaine gjorde slut med varandra. Det stora, osynliga hålet i Kurt's bröst värkte. För varje dag blev tomrummet och smärtan värre. Han saknade Blaine så obeskrivligt mycket. Kurt hade inte pratat med Blaine på dessa två månader, även om Kurt hade varit i Ohio två gånger sedan deras uppbrott. Det gjorde alldeles för ont. Han var inte beredd att förlåta Blaine än. Han hade orsakat Kurt alldeles för mycket smärta. Kurt svarade inte på alla SMS, skypemeddelanden, facebookmeddelanden och telefonsamtal som Blaine skickade. Men ändå så kunde Kurt inte förmå sig att ändra sin relationsstatus från "Det är komplicerat" till "Singel". På vissa sätt - som han faktiskt inte ens erkände för sig själv - så ville han att Blaine skulle komma till New York och ställa sig på knä för att böna och be om att de skulle bli tillsammans igen. Att Blaine skulle lova att han aldrig mer skulle skada Kurt. Men Kurt visste hur osannolikt det var. Flygbiljetterna från Lima till New York var inte billig, precis och han visste att Blaine's föräldrar inte skulle vara villig att betala resan. Kurt skakade på huvudet för att sluta tänka på Blaine. Det gjorde alldeles för ont. Han hatade Blaine. Han hatade honom för att han hade förstört det som dem en gång hade haft. Han hade förstört deras relation, och just därför så borde han inte älska honom. Det gjorde alldeles för ont att älska någon som hade skadat en så mycket.

"Kärlek är precis som en kniv. Det gör ont." Muttrade Kurt för sig själv. När han förstod vad han hade sagt så började tårarna rinna igen.

_ Kärlek._ Är det detta som är kärlek? Han hade vid flera tillfällen hört att man inte är otrogen om man älskar någon. Men Blaine och Kurt hade gått igenom så otroligt mycket tillsammans. Man skulle inte kunna tro att dem skulle kunna falla isär så lätt. Deras kärlek till varandra var mycket starkare än så.

Kurt visste att han inte hade varit den perfekta pojkvännen. Han hade inte gett Blaine den uppmärksamheten som han hade förtjänat då Kurt flyttade till New York. Kurt var så insatt i sin framtida karriär så att han hade glömt bort Blaine. Han hade aldrig tid för honom den där sista månaden. Var det därför Blaine var otrogen?

Smärtan i bröstet blev värre. Han borde egentligen inte tänka på Blaine. Men Kurt saknade honom så otroligt mycket. Han saknade hans röst. Han saknade SMS:en dem brukade skicka till varandra. Deras Skype-dejter. Han saknade dem gångerna då de småbråkade om vilken kändis som klädde sig bäst, Han saknade de gångerna då Blaine brukade sjunga honom till sömns då han inte kunde sova.

Kurt skakade när han satte sig upp i sängen, försökte att inte tänka på konsekvenserna av vad han tänkte göra. Han tände lampan på hans nattduksbord och tog fram sin iPhone. Han kollade igenom sin kontaktlista och Hittade "Blaine Anderson". Kurt hade inte förmått sig att radera Blaine's nummer. Kurt klickade på "Ring" och Blaine svarade genast.

"K-kurt?" viskade han.

"Sjung." sa Kurt lågt.

"Va?" andades Blaine.

"Sjung för mig."

"Jag kan int-"

"Gör det. Snälla." Vädjade Kurt.

Det var tyst i några sekunder, och sedan började Blaine nynna tyst, nästan som om att han sjöng för sig själv.

_"You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm... funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down." _

Blaine drog efter ett djupt andetag, var tyst i några sekunder, som om att han väntade på att Kurt skulle säga något eller lägga på luren men eftersom att Kurt var tyst så fortsatte han att sjunga.

_"Before you met me, I was alright but thing_

_Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine... valentine."_

Tårarna började rinna ner för Kurt's ansikte och Blaines röst skärde sig. Men Kurt satt på kanten av sin säng och fortsatte lyssna.

_"Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever..."_

Nu grät Blaine ohejdat, men fortsatte ändå sjunga. Kurt kunde inte heller kontrollera sina tårar.

_"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back"_

Blaine tog ett djupt andetag för att samla sig, sedan fortsatte han sjunga den välbekanta låten.

_"My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back"_

Blaine drog ut på sista tonen och sedan blev det knäpptyst. Ingen av dem sa någonting. Efter några sekunders tystnad så lade Kurt på utan att ens säga farväl. Blaine kastade sin mobil i väggen och började gråta ännu mer okontrollerat. Det kändes som att hans hjärta slets i tusen bitar. Det kändes som att detta var slutet på allting.

* * *

**Teenage Dream är ju Kurt och Blaine's låt. Just därför tycker jag att det var fint att få Blaine att sjunga den för Kurt. **

**Detta var tänkt att vara en oneshot, men det känns som att det kan finnas en fortsättning på den. Ska jag fortsätta skriva? **


End file.
